Not Enough Rocks
by deviousprincess
Summary: Jenny wanted to watch that house be destroyed. Be destroyed along with everything in it. For good.


A/N: After recently watching Forrest Gump for the unbeknownst time, I decided to write a possible two/three-shot for Jenny's life up until she decides to live near Forrest and leave home. Because well, we all know what happens after that. This explains why she hates that home so much. This movie never fails to make me tear up, especially the ending. Even after how badly she treated Forrest. Jenny is not my favorite character, sorry to say.

Partially inspired by Carrie Underwood's song 'Blown Away'.

* * *

At age six, Jenny Curran didn't know exactly why their mother was gone. Her sister didn't know, either. Her father didn't really give her a crystal clear explanation.

"Get down here you filthy worthless-" Her father spat out unfathomable words at them. Words Jenny had never heard before. Words that sounded mean and nasty.

Her sister, Janet, looked at their father with large eyes. "What's wrong, daddy?"

When the next thing Jenny saw was Janet being pinned up against the wall, she screamed. It must have been a rancid idea because she was on the ground in an instant with her own father towering over her.

She tried her best to crawl away, to get back to her room, away from him. This wasn't normal, she thought. She wondered if Forrest's dad ever did stuff like this to him.

"Shut up you little rats!" Jenny hadn't even realized that her sister was screaming too, tears visibly appearing on her face.

She shut her eyes tightly and wished for it all to be over, not even aware that the worst hadn't began.

"Don't hurt Jenny!" Janet yelled so loudly that her throat must have ached afterwards. She came barreling towards their father with both fists, trying her hardest to save them both. She stood no chance against the full-grown man and was taken down in a second.

Watching her sister be abused was the hardest thing in Jenny's life to watch almost. Not to mention something she regretted for the rest of her short-lived life. Jenny wasn't even sure what their father was doing exactly. He took off Janet's clothes, though. She was confused. Janet fought against it the entire time until finally she gave up and just lie there. That was what scared the blonde the most.

Later that night, Jenny and her sister slept in the same bed. For protection and comfort.

"Why does he do that to us, you think," Jenny whispered. "Janet?"

Janet's face twisted. "He says it's 'cause he loves us. But I don't think so's. Don't let him do that to you, Jenny. Try kickin' and screamin'."

"But don't that make him even madder?" Jenny asked wide-eyed, trying to face her sister.

Her sister's eyes darkened with each word. "I think it hurts him when we do that."

Jenny would have never thought of hurting her father. He took care of them, didn't he? They all three lived together as a family, right? It wasn't quite the same without their mother, but still. That's what they were. Why did he act like he hated them then? Had they done something wrong, she wondered.

Fuzzy visions blurred through Jenny's mind as she thought too hard about the mottled situation and drifted off into sleep.

"Jenny!" She was shaken awake by her sister, still clad in her pajamas.

The blonde sat up tiredly and yawned. "What?" The first thing she noticed was that it was bright outside. Not like usual whenever they got up for a school day. It was much brighter outside.

A loud, vicious bang on the door startled them both out of any drowsiness that was left in their systems.

They huddled together as their father came in, looking furious.

"You stupid brats overslept!" He took a step toward them.

Janet took a deep breath before speaking. "S-Sorry, the alarm must'a been-" She was cut short.

"I don't give a damn! This is bullshit-" He continued his rampage through the whole house, knocking things over and cursing.

"We can't stay here, Jenny," Janet whispered, clutching her closer. "We gotta sneak out."

Jenny didn't find the time to argue with her sister as they slipped out through the window, seemingly unnoticed. "Where we goin', Janet?"

They ran through the large field, until they stopped under Jenny and Forrest's oak tree.

"I think we're safe," Janet panted, sitting down on the damp grass.

Jenny took the place beside her. "What about school?"

"I guess it's our day off."

Jenny stayed silent for a little while after that; she listened to the birds sing and the wind blow. It was a welcoming change compared to their chaotic house.

Their father must not have been looking for them, because they stayed in that very spot for the remainder of the day. They chatted about pointless things until they started discussing why their father yells at them so much.

"Do you think we done somethin' wrong, Janet?"

Janet shook her head, eyes dark once more. "I think he does it out of pure meanness, Jenny."

Jenny pondered whether or not she should think the same way when they heard a call from their father. It echoed across the field. He sure was loud.

"We should go back," Jenny said, standing up and dusting herself off.

Janet looked hesitant but she got up. "Maybe he's calmer now."

So, they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the dreaded household. Their dad was waiting on the porch, looking worse in temper. If that was possible.

"Where did you maggots go runnin' off to?!" He demanded to know, clambering down the steps and starting toward them.

She felt Janet back up, knowing that she was about to speak.

"We just thought you needed times to calm down," Janet explained shakily. Jenny could tell she was frightened.

"I was never mad," But his tone and actions begged to differ. He suddenly grabbed Janet in a swift movement, attempting to separate them. But they held on.

"Jenny!"

She tried to hold on but he was too strong. Jenny was tired of Janet always being hurt because of her; she felt like it was her fault. She could only watch as he dragged Janet inside, kicking and screaming along the way until out of earshot.

Jenny was getting ready to go in after them when Forrest came around the corner, hollering and asking why she wasn't at school.

She started worrying for Forrest's safety as she ordered him to run with her. They didn't run as far as she and Janet had, but they stopped at a safe distance.

"Pray with me, Forrest!" Praying was something that she remembered her mama telling her to do. It was a foggy memory, but it's supposed to help whenever you or someone else is in danger. She got to her knees and said a quick prayer about her father, Forrest kneeling beside her.

Jenny was scared. Scared for her and Janet's safety. Scared that he would do even worse things to them. Just plain scared.

* * *

A/N: I would appreciate reviews, but I don't know much about the trafficking to these stories. Either way, thanks for reading~ Should I continue?


End file.
